


Ravage-moi, pour ce qu'il en reste !

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Carbages boys, Drunkenness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sciles, Sexy dance, after season 3, but - Freeform, clubing, not much comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son sang n'est plus rouge et sa peau est rose dans les lumières qui le consolent. Il balance, balance et envoie, la musique bat ses organes pour camoufler les moisissures qui courent sous ses côtes : Scott se sent mourir de l'intérieur, c'est un fait et il s'en incommode, bien qu'il fuit partout pour qu'on ne le voit plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravage-moi, pour ce qu'il en reste !

**Author's Note:**

> Merde, j'suis grave in love mes amis et je suis pas grand chose pourtant et peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Mais cette nana, ugh, je l'adore. Qu'elle me regarde avec ses yeux méchants, je m'en balec, je sais qu'elle m'embrassera bien. (enfin pour dire vrai, c'est plus un fantasme pour me garder la tête en dehors de l'eau que de la vraie romance disney avec des surnoms à la con) Des bisous, et bonnes fêtes !

**Imagine, ton sang est fluo**

La pulpe à ses lèvres lui tire une moue : tequila-orange-grenadine, le  _sunrise_  est moins doux qu'aux trois premiers verres, il commence à retrouver l'amertume de ses journées tout au fond de sa gorge. Il chiale un peu de la brûlure mais les lumières sur sa peau lui calme le moral.

Il est rose, bleu et vert, il est autre chose que d'habitude. Il mue en caméléon, beau comme un homme mais au-delà des formes. Il sent les regards sur lui, il est désiré – il adore ça – mais il aime surtout se sortir la tête de ses emmerdes.

Il est quelqu'un d'autre pour eux, il est dans une foule qui l'aime coloré, inconnu et sans super-pouvoir : il n'est rien à nouveau.

Voilà sa liberté, pas grave qu'il se rende saoul pour ça. Son permis dit dix-huit ans et il a vécu trop de jours sobre pour ne pas saisir l'opportunité.

Il louche sur le fond de son verre, il n'a pas grand chose au fond des poches.

« Deux shots de tequila ! » Il hurle pour se caler au-dessus de la musique et des gros amours très forts, le serveur lui sourit comme un charme et lui balance ses deux cups.

Tac-o-tac monsieur s'enfile sa commande. La déchire dans l'âme vient d'une vague. Pour pallier au blues qui remonte, il va se faire danser contre ceux qu'il ne connaît pas. Ses mains touchent des culs et des joues, il transpire et balbutie, il sent des souffles dans sa nuque et sur ses yeux.  _Aimez-moi_ , pense-t-il,  _aimez-moi pour ce que je parais être_.

Il passe entre différents bras mais il reconnaît de suite ceux-là qui le prennent vraiment en embrassade : il rouvre son attention sur Stiles, joli rouge et violet, essoufflé contre lui et excité. Il murmure :

« Il m'a fallu deux heures pour te retrouver. »

Scott rit, désespéré, se sentant tout petit contre un mec qui l'aime. Il se rappelle qui il est et ce qu'il ne peut pas fuir, il est de nouveau triste mais il se force à sourire aussi.

« Je ne veux pas partir. » Il aspire à l'oreille qu'il parle : « Je veux rester toute ma vie ici. Vas-t'en. » Stiles dit non de la tête, il dit : « Je ne suis pas ici pour te ramener. Dansons et buvons et je m'en fous, je suis aussi bourré. T'es beau aussi. »

Alors ils se taisent et les basses balancent sous eux l'équivalent d'une décennie de douleurs. Les ondes montent dans leurs membres en serpents médicamenteux, ça les soulage juste là où il faut, probablement qu'ils se retrouveront sourds demain mais ça valait le coup quelque part, non ?

Stiles ne le lâche pas bien qu'ils soient en nage, ils se collent en amoureux soudés à même les chairs, leurs peaux ont fondu en un même tissu d'où qu'ils se comprennent aussi bien. Stiles est pas là pour réconforter Scott, il est aussi là pour oublier qu'il se déteste. Sauver le monde n'est pas admettre qu'on vaille le coup, c'est essayer de se faire croire qu'on n'est pas inutile.

Mais plutôt que de se traiter de merde, ils vont dans des boîtes se faire l'amour. En terrains humides, ils sont neutres de jugements, ils renaissent. Ils oublient leurs prénoms et leurs buts dans la vie.

Scott voit juste que le mec sur lui est encore plus rose qu'avant, qu'il se noie dans des actes de barbaries, il sent son pouls défier les sciences et il adore le sentir fondu en lui. Il oublie qu'ils sont amis ou proches, ils sont victimes du malheur ambiant car ils peuvent pas s'aimer chez eux, ça fait contre-nature, trop  _out of character_.

À deux heures on les fout dehors ou ils se traînent à l'air frais – va savoir qui veut quoi cette nuit-là – mais quelque part le changement de décor les saoule encore mieux. Les rues sont oranges et la nuit n'est pas noire, rien n'est noir que leurs cœurs, et cette douceur sur les murs de pierre finit de les achever.

« On est mort à l'intérieur ! » Stiles monte sur une bagnole pour que la ville entière l'entende. « On s'est sacrifié, remerciez-nous ! »

Scott le remercie. Il ne sourit plus et c'est plus tendre ainsi. Il se traîne le pas mou contre le goudron, ses genoux s'entrechoquent parce qu'il a froid. Il n'est pas fier loup-garou, son cuir lui colle comme de la glace. Il ressent cette mort tout à l'intérieur de lui, ses os sont creux : ses organes sont putrides.

Il se traîne le cadavre jusqu'au prochain désastre, la prochaine nana, le prochain enterrement. Il ne se supporte pas mais il est gentil pour les autres. Il pense souvent à sa mère pour se donner le courage de ne pas se plomber au petit-dej'. L'agonie est effroyable mais il est courageux – pour combien de temps ?

Stiles saute sur les capots de voitures en chantant qu'il est un mort-vivant mais qu'au moins il est joli. Ouais, Scott le trouve très beau malgré tout ce qu'ils vivent. Il a pris des pâleurs au teint, ses yeux sont vitreux et il est plus maigre qu'au collège. Il est mal en point mais il est magnifique dans ce désespoir, il est un désastre nécessaire qui le tire vers le haut.

« Viens ici, je tiens pas debout, prends-moi. »

Stiles rigole du choix de mot, il se cale contre ses côtes et le tient fort. Est-ce qu'il essaie de lui briser quelque chose ? Quelque part, il veut bien qu'on lui fasse mal, se sentir vivant passe par la douleur, il veut qu'on le détruise pour avoir le temps de cicatriser.

Le vide est le pire des traitements, le silence est une maladie. Dans sa tête, plus rien ne parle. Il est une coquille, Scott est une putain de coquille vide.

« Parle-moi de ce qu'il te passe par la tête, invente-nous une vie, marions-nous.

– Tu pues la tequila. Dans dix ans, on aura une propriété ensembles et nos parents en seront pas étonnés, ils diront que c'était la chose la plus logique au monde. On aura tellement de chiens qu'on saura plus comment les appeler, tu auras rejoint une meute en dehors de la ville. On n'aura plus beaucoup de contacts avec les gens de Beacon Hills et on aura trouvé comment être heureux sans avoir à vider les bouteilles et se trouer les yeux. Ou peut-être que tu seras marié à une femme splendide et moi à Lydia-

– Non, non, continue sur nous, on aura des mômes ? »

Plus ils parlent moins ils ont de contenance. Leurs voix pleurent un peu et les lumières font des ombres tristes sur leurs visages.

« On aura deux filles et je veux qu'au moins une s'appelle Claudia. Elles seront tellement étouffées d'amour qu'elles nous détesteront à l'adolescence mais bordel elles seront fabuleuses. Elles seront nos fiertés, nos points d'ancrage. On aura des gamines pour les aimer et s'aider à vivre. Tu seras entraîneur dans une équipe un peu réputée et je serai avocat ou scientifique ou chef de chantier. Et ça ira tellement mieux, on sera biens, parfaits. »

C'est un bel avenir, c'est bon que l'optimisme soit encore admis à cette heure. Du coup, Scott se retient de dire qu'il se voyait déjà mort à cette date-là, planté ou laissé pour compte. Il veut que Stiles reste avec lui, mais il l'avait imaginé crevé avec lui.

Il ne se voit pas vieillir, plus maintenant, c'est une utopie dépassée. Il va se battre pour sa survie, ouais, mais il sait que ça va devenir de plus en plus dur et que son pote pourra peut-être pas tenir la cadence. À ce moment-là, il tira sa révérence : Scott ne veut survivre à personne.

Ils finissent par se laisser tomber dans des sacs poubelles, le flou sous leurs paupières tire du mauvais délire et la nuit est si longue... interminable et cruelle et ils ne sont rien, ne l'ont jamais été. 

« T'es mon putain de meilleur ami. » Scott est d'accord, d'où qu'il lui plante un baiser mortuaire sur les deux bouts de lèvres. Il est pas fort en parlotte puis il n'a plus d'espoir.

Alors plutôt que de l'avouer, il chante avec Stiles en l'embrassant. Il va finir par se convaincre qu'ils valent encore le coup pour quelque temps. Il est l'imbécile heureux de l'histoire, à la base.

**Ton sang qui goute le fer**

**Author's Note:**

> Soyez braves, mes chéris, et vive la liberté. Bonne année et bon Ricard.


End file.
